Seis Meses Depois
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto e Joey namoravam, mas o namoro terminou abruptamente. Joey foi embora há seis meses e Seto arrepende-se do que aconteceu. Agora que Joey está de volta, poderão os dois resolver a divergência que os separou? Oneshot.


**Título: **Seis Meses Depois

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto e Joey namoravam, mas o namoro terminou abruptamente. Joey foi embora há seis meses e Seto arrepende-se do que aconteceu. Agora que Joey está de volta, poderão os dois resolver a divergência que os separou? Oneshot.

**Seis Meses Depois**

O dia amanheceu solarengo, como tantos outros dias do mês de Março. Seto Kaiba levantou-se às sete da manhã em ponto, como fazia sempre. Desde há vários meses que a sua rotina era sempre a mesma. Levantava-se, preparava-se para ir trabalhar, tomava o pequeno-almoço apressadamente e partia para a Kaiba Corporation, onde tinha de tratar de todos os assuntos importantes, comparecer a reuniões aborrecidas e tomar decisões que poderiam afectar não só a sua empresa, mas o mercado em geral. Raramente almoçava na sua mansão e muitas vezes nem jantava, pois chegava normalmente depois das dez da noite. Era assim a rotina de Seto Kaiba, alterada apenas ao domingo, o dia em que estava de folga e aproveitava para fazer as vontades a Mokuba.

Mokuba já se queixara muitas vezes por Seto não ter tempo para nada, mas Seto argumentava sempre que tinha uma empresa para gerir e era por isso que não tinha muito tempo livre. Mokuba aceitava as explicações, mas não podia deixar de pensar que tudo seria diferente se Joey estivesse com Seto. Mokuba achava que assim Seto iria dar menos importância ao trabalho e poderia divertir-se mais. Infelizmente, Joey já se tinha ido embora há seis meses e as únicas notícias que Mokuba tinha tido dele tinham-lhe sido dadas por Yugi.

Depois de se arranjar, Seto desceu calmamente as escadas, indo em direcção à sala de jantar. Apesar de ser domingo, Seto levantava-se à mesma hora de todos os outros dias. Para ele, quebrar a sua rotina de acordar não era uma opção, pois achava que se cedesse um dia e dormisse mais, isso iria comprometer todos os outros dias em que teria de se levantar cedo. Seto entrou na sala de jantar e sentou-se. O mordomo já estava à espera que Seto chegasse e serviu-lhe o pequeno-almoço. Não muito depois, Mokuba apareceu. Apesar de gostar de dormir até mais tarde, Mokuba sabia que o tempo que tinha com o irmão era sempre pouco, por isso optava por se levantar cedo aos domingos, para passar o máximo de tempo possível com Seto. Mokuba sentou-se e começou a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

"Onde é que queres ir hoje, Mokuba?" perguntou Seto, bebericando um pouco do seu café.

"Estava a pensar que podíamos ir ao jardim zoológico." disse Mokuba.

Ao ouvir falar no jardim zoológico, Seto ficou subitamente sério. Lembrava-se bem. Tinha sido o último lugar onde ele e Joey tinham ido juntos e depois disso, tudo tinha terminado e Joey tinha ido embora. O jardim zoológico só lhe trazia recordações amargas. Mokuba percebeu que a ideia perturbara Seto e decidiu agir.

"Quer dizer, talvez não seja boa ideia ir ao jardim zoológico. Há outros lugares onde eu gostaria de ir." disse Mokuba, apressadamente. "Podíamos ir ao oceanário. Já não vamos lá há muito tempo e eu gostava de ver os animais marinhos. Podemos ir lá?"

Seto relaxou um pouco por Mokuba ter mudado de ideias e acenou afirmativamente. De qualquer maneira, sempre gostara do oceanário. Normalmente era um local calmo e muito bonito. Depois de tomarem o pequeno-almoço, Seto tratou apenas de enviar alguns e-mails urgentes e de seguida os irmãos Kaiba saíram da sua mansão, em direcção ao oceanário. Quando lá chegaram, ainda havia poucas pessoas, pois era bastante cedo. Seto comprou os bilhetes de entrada para ele e Mokuba e ambos entraram no oceanário.

De imediato a aura daquele local chegou aos dois irmãos. De ambos os lados deles haviam vitrinas que mostravam uma réplica do oceano. A água azul reflectia a luz, havia algas, pedras, areia e conchas. De um lado, Mokuba observou os tubarões e mantas, que nadavam perto uns dos outros, mas sem entrarem em conflito. Olhando para o lado oposto, Mokuba viu outros tipos de peixe, como douradas e corvinas africanas, mas o que lhe chamou mais a atenção foram os pinguins, que nadavam com elegância.

"Os pinguins são muito engraçados." disse Mokuba, maravilhado, pondo as mãos sobre o vidro e sorrindo. "Gostava de ter um. Podemos comprar um pinguim, Seto?"

"Não me parece que seja boa ideia. Os pinguins precisam de certas condições para poderem viver e sobreviver. Têm de estar no seu habitat natural ou aqui, já que aqui criaram uma réplica desse mesmo habitat, Mokuba."

"Oh, que pena não podermos comprar um." disse Mokuba, um pouco desapontado.

O desapontamento de Mokuba não durou muito tempo. Os dois irmãos continuaram a caminhar pelo oceanário e Mokuba ficava sempre entusiasmado com cada nova secção, apesar de não ser a primeira vez que ali tinha estado. Por seu lado, Seto gostava de ver o irmão feliz e também ele se sentia bem ali, parecendo estar no meio do grande oceano. Por alguns segundos fechou os olhos e imaginou-se no meio do mar, longe de todos os seus problemas e preocupações.

A visita continuou e Mokuba ficou muito feliz quando chegou à zona onde estavam as marmotas, principalmente ao ver que havia uma marmota bebé. Tentou convencer Seto a comprá-la, mas uma tratadora que estava ali perto disse-lhes que nenhum dos animais que ali estava se encontrava para venda. Depois de darem toda a volta ao oceanário, Mokuba quis dar mais uma volta começando da entrada e Seto acedeu. Ao chegarem lá, depararam-se com Yugi, Téa e Tristan, que estavam a admirar os tubarões. Mokuba aproximou-se deles rapidamente.

"Yugi! Téa! Tristan!" exclamou ele, sorrindo aos três amigos.

Os três amigos cumprimentaram Mokuba e depois também cumprimentaram Seto, que se aproximou a passos mais lentos. Desde que ele e Joey tinham terminado a relação que Seto se sentia ainda menos à vontade junto dos amigos de Joey. Seto notou que Téa pareceu um pouco inquieta ao vê-lo ali e a principio não percebeu porquê.

"Que coincidência encontrarmo-nos aqui." disse Yugi. "Tivemos a mesma ideia."

"Sim. Eu gosto muito do oceanário e dos peixes. E vi uma marmota bebé!" exclamou Mokuba, entusiasmado.

Enquanto Mokuba falava, Seto notou que não era só Téa que parecia inquieta. Tristan parecia também nervoso e Yugi, apesar de disfarçar melhor, ia olhando discretamente para a entrada do oceanário. Seto não conseguia perceber porquê. No entanto, a sua curiosidade não durou muito tempo, pois a resposta surgiu de seguida. Joey Wheeler entregou o seu bilhete à entrada e entrou no oceanário, dirigindo-se a Yugi e aos outros.

"Desculpem a demora, mas a casa de banho mais perto estava a ser limpa agora, por isso tive de ir a uma que ficava mais longe e…"

Joey calou-se subitamente ao ver que Yugi, Téa e Tristan não estavam sozinhos, mas sim acompanhados por Seto e Mokuba. Todos se viraram para Joey. Mokuba sorriu ao avistá-lo, enquanto Téa e Yugi trocaram um olhar nervoso. Eles sabiam que Seto e Joey nunca mais se tinham visto desde que tinham terminado tudo e agora ali estavam, frente a frente. Yugi, Téa e Tristan não sabiam o que esperar da parte de Joey, nem da parte de Seto, por isso estavam nervosos.

"Kaiba…" murmurou Joey, surpreendido.

Ao ver Joey aparecer, Seto tinha-se sentido assustado, como nunca na vida lhe tinha acontecido. A primeira ideia que lhe passara pela cabeça era a de fugir dali o mais rápido possível. Mas não podia fazer isso. Não ia chamar mais atenção do que era necessário e além disso não estava na sua natureza fugir das coisas. Ver Joey novamente fazia com que Seto sentisse uma mistura de sentimentos conflituosos. Se por um lado ficava feliz de ver Joey, por outro sentia medo na reacção que Joey poderia ter e vergonha também. Vergonha por não ter dado a Joey o que ele merecia e não ter sido capaz de lutar pela sua felicidade.

Por seu lado, Joey tinha ficado muito surpreendido ao ver Seto. Era a última pessoa que esperava ver ali. Joey tinha apenas voltado à cidade no dia anterior e Yugi decidira propor que todos fossem ao oceanário. Joey tinha aceitado e até se tinha levantado cedo. Ele, que gostava sempre de dormir até mais tarde, tinha aceitado ir cedo ao oceanário, mas nunca pensara ver Seto ali. Agora que via o seu ex-namorado, se é que lhe podia chamar isso, sentia-se dividido. Por um lado, queria agir normalmente, mas por outro achava que não podia ignorar os seus sentimentos. Acabou por optar pela primeira opção. Era melhor agir como se a situação fosse completamente normal. Ali estava ele e ali estava Seto. Duas pessoas normais, que já não tinham nada uma com o outra. Tinha de se comportar normalmente. Afinal, se tinham terminado tudo, não era por culpa sua.

"O Joey voltou ontem." balbuciou Yugi, para quebrar o silêncio que se tinha instalado entre eles. "E decidimos vir ao oceanário."

Mokuba aproximou-se de Joey.

"Fico muito contente por teres voltado, Joey. Senti a tua falta." disse ele.

"Ainda não sei se vou ficar ou se me vou embora novamente." disse Joey. "Mas também senti a tua falta, Mokuba."

Téa, Tristan e Yugi lançaram um olhar curioso a Seto. Todos esperavam uma reacção, mas não sabiam qual. Seto avançou para Joey e parou apenas a alguns passos de distância. Olhou-o com os seus olhos azuis intensos e decidiu que tinha de tentar agir como se não estivesse nem um pouco preocupado com Joey. Era melhor tratá-lo com distância, pelo menos por agora. Se Joey estava de volta, Seto queria falar com ele a sós, mas agora não era o momento certo. Não com Yugi, Téa, Tristan e Mokuba por perto.

"Pareces estar bem." disse Seto, na sua voz fria e cristalina.

"Sim, estou bem. E parece que está tudo bem contigo também." disse Joey, olhando Seto nos olhos.

O silêncio voltou a impor-se entre todos, mas foi rapidamente quebrado por Mokuba, que não percebia ou não queria perceber o clima que se instalara, tratou de os animar e de fazer de guia para Yugi e os outros. Ao fim de alguns minutos, o clima já estava mais leve, mas nem Seto nem Joey voltaram a trocar uma única palavra enquanto percorreram o oceanário. Quando a viagem pelo oceanário terminou, todos saíram para a rua. Mokuba continuava animado, enquanto os outros, saindo do ambiente calmo do oceanário, voltaram a prestar atenção à atitude que Seto e Joey tinham tomado.

"Adorei ir ao oceanário." disse Mokuba. "Não foi divertido?"

Yugi, Téa e Tristan acenaram afirmativamente, apesar de os três pensarem que teria sido muito melhor se aquela visita ao oceanário tivesse sido mais descontraída.

"Vamos embora, Mokuba." disse Seto.

"Oh, já? Pronto, está bem." disse Mokuba, encolhendo os ombros. "Adeus a todos."

Todos se despediram de Mokuba e acenaram a Seto, menos Joey, que olhava para Seto com um olhar neutro, que não deixava transparecer qualquer tipo de emoção. Tinha aprendido com Seto a conseguir manter um olhar que nada revelasse e tinha-se tornado mestre nessa mesma arte. Seto começou a caminhar para longe e Mokuba seguiu-o, mas depois virou-se para trás e olhou para Joey.

"Joey, gostava muito que nos viesses visitar na mansão." disse Mokuba. "Fico à tua espera."

Sem dar tempo para Joey responder, Mokuba correu atrás de Seto, que já ia com avanço de vários passos. Yugi, Téa, Tristan e Joey viram-nos afastarem-se e depois Téa suspirou.

"Tivemos uma grande pontaria para virmos ao oceanário hoje, nesta hora e encontrarmos o Kaiba e o Mokuba." disse ela.

"Como é que estás, Joey?" perguntou Yugi, preocupado, encarando o amigo.

"Estou bem, não se preocupem." respondeu Joey, tranquilizando os outros. "Não foi por ver o Kaiba que fiquei muito zangado, nem nada disso. Quando regressei à cidade, sabia que o poderia encontrar. Era só uma questão de tempo e pronto, calhou que fosse hoje."

"Mas não te sentes zangado? Nem um bocadinho? Afinal ele namorou contigo e se não estão juntos agora, a culpa é dele." disse Tristan.

"Ele escolheu o que achou que era melhor para ele. Eu respeitei isso e continuo a respeitar." respondeu Joey. "Não me posso zangar com alguém que, apesar de me magoar com a sua decisão, foi sincero comigo. Ele segue a vida dele e eu a minha."

Téa, Tristan e Yugi entreolharam-se. Os seis meses que Joey tinha passado fora da cidade Dominó, junto da sua mãe e de Serenity tinham-lhe feito bastante bem. Agora estava mais calmo e ponderado. Parecia ter crescido. Porém, os amigos de Joey não sabiam se a sua mudança se devia ao facto de ter ido morar noutra cidade ou pelo desgosto de amor que tinha sofrido. Pouco depois, os quatro amigos fizeram o seu caminho de volta à casa de Yugi.

Enquanto isso, Seto e Mokuba estavam na sua limusina, a caminho da sua mansão. Seto estava ainda mais calado do que era costume. A princípio Mokuba hesitou, pois não queria dizer nada que pudesse aborrecer o irmão, mas acabou por não se conseguir conter.

"Seto, como viste, o Joey está de volta." começou Mokuba. "Não vais fazer nada?"

"O que é que queres que eu faça, Mokuba? Aliás, porque é que eu iria querer fazer alguma coisa?" perguntou Seto, de maneira fria.

Mokuba não se deixou afectar pela voz fria do irmão. Há muito tempo que estava habituado a ouvi-la, se bem que na maioria das vezes Seto fosse amável para ele e aquele tom de voz, que intimidava muitas pessoas, não tinha qualquer efeito em Mokuba.

"Seto, desde que o Joey se foi embora, tu ficaste mais frio, mais distante e mais triste. Tens trabalhado ainda mais do que trabalhavas antes de teres namorado com ele." disse Mokuba. "Porque é que não voltam a namorar outra vez?"

"As coisas não são assim tão fáceis, Mokuba. E eu não quero nada com o Wheeler."

"Mentiroso! És um mentiroso, Seto!" exclamou Mokuba, zangado. "Tu gostas dele. E ele gosta de ti. Posso ainda não ser um adulto, mas eu vi quando vocês olharam um para o outro. Têm de voltar a ficar juntos, para ele te fazer feliz. Porque é que vocês acabaram o namoro?"

"Não importa, Mokuba."

"Claro que importa. É muito importante! Eu quero saber, para vos ajudar."

"Mokuba, não preciso da tua ajuda. Deixa o Wheeler viver a vida dele e eu a minha. Não te metas, por favor."

Mokuba cruzou os braços, aborrecido, mas não se deu por vencido. Não iria desistir tão facilmente do que queria. Iria fazer, pelo menos, com que Joey e Seto ficassem sozinhos um com o outro e conseguissem conversar. Quem sabe, talvez fazerem as pazes. Assim, Mokuba começou a engendrar o seu plano. Durante a semana seguinte, não conseguiu pôr o seu plano em prática, até que chegou novamente ao Domingo. Por essa altura, Mokuba conseguiu finalmente o que queria. Ligou a Joey nessa tarde.

"Olá Joey, sou eu, o Mokuba."

"Olá Mokuba. Tudo bem contigo?" perguntou Joey, do outro lado da linha.

"Mais ou menos. O Seto foi trabalhar hoje também e eu fiquei aqui sozinho na mansão. Quer dizer, estão aqui alguns empregados, mas não importa. Será que não podias vir até aqui fazer-me companhia por umas horas. O Seto só vai voltar bastante tarde. Vens?"

Joey hesitou antes de responder. A ideia de entrar novamente na mansão dos irmãos Kaiba não lhe era agradável. Iria trazer-lhe recordações que Joey sabia que o iriam magoar, não porque fossem más, mas sim porque agora não passavam apenas de recordações de um período feliz que tinha terminado. Porém, Joey ficara a gostar bastante de Mokuba e se não havia o perigo de se cruzar com Seto, devia ir fazer companhia a Mokuba. Assim sendo, disse a Mokuba que iria para lá o mais depressa possível.

"Obrigado Joey. Vai ser uma tarde muito divertida."

Mokuba desligou o telefone e sorriu. Tinha conseguido enganar Joey. Seto não estava a trabalhar, mas sim na biblioteca a ler um livro. Quando Joey viesse, só teria de conseguir arranjar uma maneira de fazer com que os dois ficassem sozinhos e talvez voltassem a ficar juntos. Durante o tempo em que Joey e Seto tinham namorado, apesar de não ter sido um namoro oficial, pelo menos para o mundo em geral, Joey e Mokuba tinham-se aproximado bastante e Mokuba achava que só Joey merecia ficar com Seto e serem todos uma família.

Joey chegou alguns minutos mais tarde e Mokuba já tinha planeado o que fazer a seguir. Era uma ideia simples e directa. Quando Joey tocou à campainha, foi Mokuba que lhe abriu a porta e o deixou entrar na mansão.

"Tens a certeza que o Seto… quer dizer, que o Kaiba não vai aparecer?" perguntou Joey, seguindo Mokuba para além do hall de entrada.

"Claro que tenho a certeza. Ele está a trabalhar, como sempre." mentiu Mokuba.

"Pois, como sempre… sempre a trabalhar." murmurou Joey.

Mokuba conduziu Joey por um dos corredores e depois pararam em frente a uma porta de madeira trabalhada, como tantas outras.

"Aqui é a biblioteca, mas já a deves conhecer, porque quando tu e o Seto namoravam, vieste cá muitas vezes ter com ele." disse Mokuba, notando de seguida que Joey tinha ficado mais sério à menção do namoro. "A Kaiba Corporation está a preparar-se para lançar uma nova maneira de fazer duelos. E o Seto deixou cá um dos computadores que têm um novo jogo, sabes? Achei que nos podíamos divertir a jogá-lo."

Joey acenou afirmativamente.

"Podemos jogar ao que quiseres, Mokuba." disse ele.

"Óptimo. Então, entra na biblioteca e espera por mim. Vou num instante ao meu quarto buscar uma coisa e volto já, está bem?"

"Está bem. Até já então."

Mokuba começou a afastar-se pelo corredor. Joey entrou na biblioteca e fechou a porta atrás de si. Como a biblioteca, que também servia de escritório, era bastante grande, ao entrar lá Joey não tinha reparado em Seto, que estava a um canto da biblioteca, sentado confortavelmente num sofá. Fora da biblioteca, Mokuba voltou rapidamente atrás, tirou uma chave do bolso e trancou a porta da biblioteca por fora. Depois sorriu. O seu plano tinha terminado ali e agora iria ter consequências, fossem boas ou más.

Joey avançou pela biblioteca e ao avistar Seto, parou, surpreendido e petrificado. Não esperava vê-lo ali. Por seu lado, ao ouvir o barulho de passos, Seto levantou os olhos do livro que estava a ler e avistou Joey. Também Seto ficou surpreendido, mas apressou-se a deixar o livro de lado e a levantar-se, caminhando em direcção a Joey.

"Wheeler, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Seto.

Joey tomou instintivamente uma atitude defensiva.

"Estás a brincar comigo? Isto tinha de ser um plano teu… como é que eu não percebi logo?" perguntou Joey, zangado.

"Não estou a compreender nada." disse Seto. "De que plano estás a falar?"

"Tu pediste a Mokuba para mentir, dizer que iria passar a tarde sozinho na mansão e que queria a minha companhia, só para me atraíres aqui. Planeaste tudo para ficares frente a frente comigo."

"Não planeei nada." disse Seto, no tom mais sincero que conseguia transmitir. "Mas agora que aqui estás, podemos conversar. Tenho mesmo de ter uma conversa séria contigo."

"Eu não tenho nada para te dizer e não quero ouvir nada do que tenhas para me dizer também. Não quando usas truques sujos para me atraíres até aqui."

Joey avançou para a porta da biblioteca e tentou abri-la, mas não conseguiu. Tentou novamente, mas a porta não cedeu. Depois Joey encarou Seto.

"Tu trancaste a porta!" exclamou ele.

"Eu nem sequer me aproximei da porta. Não fiz nada." defendeu-se Seto.

"Joey, desculpa ter-te enganado." disse Mokuba, do outro lado da porta da biblioteca. "O Seto não tem nada a ver com tu estares aqui hoje. Fui eu que arquitectei um plano para te conseguir fazer vir aqui e ficares a sós com o Seto. Por isso trouxe-te até à biblioteca, porque sabia que o Seto estava aqui a ler um livro e tranquei a porta. Não vou abri-la até vocês fazerem as pazes."

"Mokuba, abre esta porta imediatamente!" exclamou Joey, furioso. "Não é justo teres-me enganado desta maneira e teres-me fechado aqui. Eu confiava em ti!"

"Joey, eu só quero que tu e o Seto fiquem juntos outra vez. Agora vou-me embora e volto daqui a meia hora, está bem? Façam as pazes. E não vale a pena tentarem arrombar a porta, porque ela é de madeira maciça e se tentarem saltar da janela da biblioteca caem em cima das roseiras que estão plantadas por baixo dela. Não vão gostar de ficar todos picados." disse Mokuba. "Até logo."

Joey e Seto ouviram Mokuba afastar-se pelo corredor e depois voltaram a olhar um para o outro.

"Parece que me deves um pedido de desculpas." disse Seto. "Eu bem te disse que não tinha planeado nada."

"Até podes não ter planeado nada, mas não tenho de te pedir desculpa. Quero sair daqui."

"Acalma-te, Wheeler." pediu Seto. "Como eu disse, queria falar contigo e agora é o momento ideal. Fui demasiado… cobarde e não consegui ir ter contigo esta semana. Mas agora que estamos aqui a sós, temos de falar sobre nós."

"Nós? Já não existe nenhum nós, Kaiba. Agora sou eu sozinho e tu sozinho. Mais nada. Tu decidiste assim, lembras-te?" perguntou Joey, com um pouco de rancor na voz.

"Wheeler, por favor, vamos sentar-nos e conversar." pediu Seto.

Joey hesitou e lançou mais um olhar à porta da biblioteca, mas acabou por ceder e seguir Seto até aos sofás da biblioteca, onde se sentaram, de frente um para o outro. Enquanto Seto parecia nervoso, o que era estranho pois conseguia sempre dissimular o que estava a sentir, Joey parecia agora estar mais calmo, como se a irritação de estar ali preso pudesse ser retomada mais tarde, mas deixada de lado por agora.

"Se queres falar de nós, Kaiba, podes começar a falar agora." disse Joey.

"Joey Wheeler, o que tenho para te dizer e resumindo o mais possível, é o seguinte… desde que saíste da minha vida, ela perdeu o sentido." disse Seto.

Joey não disse nada, limitando-se a um piscar de olhos que não transmitia qualquer tipo de sentimento. Vendo que não conseguira obter qualquer reacção, Seto continuou.

"Tomei a decisão errada, agora vejo que sim. Naquela altura, eu pensava de outra maneira. Dizem que só sabemos o verdadeiro valor das coisas até as perdermos. E eu não te estava a dar o valor que merecias, quando na verdade tu eras tão importante… e eu não percebi até te perder." disse Seto.

Joey suspirou e abanou a cabeça.

"Foste tu que tomaste a decisão… Seto."

_**Flashback**_

Era mais um domingo, como tantos outros. O dia estava chuvoso. Joey Wheeler estava sentado na biblioteca da mansão dos irmãos Kaiba, esperando. Mokuba tinha ido passar o dia a casa de um amigo. Joey continuava a esperar. Seto ainda não tinha aparecido, apesar de ter dito que iria de imediato para a mansão. Isto, quando Joey lhe tinha telefonado, há uma hora atrás. E Seto ainda não tinha aparecido. Joey continuou à espera. Só duas horas depois Seto apareceu. Ao vê-lo entrar na biblioteca, Joey não pôde deixar de demonstrar a sua frustração e aborrecimento.

"Estava a ver que afinal não vinhas. O que é que se passou para teres demorado tanto tempo?" perguntou Joey.

Seto pousou a sua pasta num dos sofás e depois encarou Joey. Seto não gostava de ser controlado por ninguém.

"Estive a trabalhar, como é óbvio." respondeu ele, na sua característica voz fria e sem sentimento.

"Eu sei que estiveste a trabalhar. Mas eu liguei-te há imenso tempo e tu disseste que vinhas para cá de imediato. Porque é que só apareces agora?"

"Apareceu um assunto extra que tive de resolver. Mas não interessa estar a falar nisso. São coisas de trabalho e não ias perceber." disse Seto.

Joey bufou de raiva, mas tentou acalmar-se. Agora que Seto já estava ali, mais valia tentar aproveitar o tempo.

"Estive à tua espera para passarmos algum tempo juntos." começou Joey. "O que é que queres fazer?"

"Não sei, mas podemos fazer o que quiseres."

Nesse momento, o telemóvel de Seto tocou e ele atendeu a chamada. Joey revirou os olhos, aborrecido. Estavam sempre a tentar contactar Seto, com qualquer tipo de assuntos, mais ou menos importantes e fosse qual fosse o dia ou hora. Joey detestava isso, mas percebia que Seto tinha uma empresa para gerir, por isso tinha de estar sempre contactável e lidar com todo o tipo de pessoas. Seto falou ao telemóvel durante alguns minutos e depois desligou a chamada. Joey aproximou-se do namorado.

"Agora que já não está ninguém a querer falar contigo, acho que podíamos ir ver um filme para a sala. Ligávamos a lareira e ficávamos juntos a ver o filme. E se te aborrecesses, sempre podíamos ir para o quarto…" sugeriu Joey, sorrindo.

"Desculpa, mas não pode ser. Este telefonema era de um dos directores de programação da Kaiba Corporation. Parece que houve um erro numa das novas aplicações. Tenho de ir para lá agora. Não sei quando volto. É melhor não esperares por mim." disse Seto.

"O quê? Mas Seto, voltaste agora da Kaiba Corp! Tens mesmo de ir para lá novamente? Os directores de programação não conseguem resolver o problema sozinhos?"

"Acho que conseguem, mas eu quero estar lá para supervisionar tudo. Não quero que nada falhe neste novo lançamento." respondeu Seto.

"E assim, mais um dia em que passamos afastados! Seto, há um mês, vê bem, um mês que não temos tempo para estarmos juntos. Ou melhor, temos uns míseros minutos. E é por tua culpa, que nunca tens tempo para mim!" exclamou Joey, irritado.

"Não sejas egoísta. Sabes bem que tenho uma empresa para gerir."

"Eu sei, mas não podes viver só para a empresa. E eu? E o Mokuba? Seto, há um mês que tiraste uma tarde, aliás, um bocadinho de uma tarde para ires comigo e com o Mokuba ao jardim zoológico. E mais nada. Eu quero passar tempo contigo!"

"Talvez para a semana consigamos passar algum tempo juntos." disse Seto.

"Não! Não dizes que os directores conseguem tratar do assunto? Então deixa-os tratar do assunto e fica aqui comigo."

Seto ficou calado durante uns segundos e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Não. Eu sei que eles conseguem tratar do assunto, mas tenho de estar lá. Sou o presidente da empresa."

"Seto, estou farto!" gritou Joey. "Na semana passada também aconteceu uma emergência e tu foste embora. Na semana anterior, a mesma coisa. E de todas as vezes conseguiam resolver as coisas sem tu estares presente, mas tu preferiste ir em vez de estares comigo. Pois bem, eu não vou tolerar mais isto. Chega."

"O que é que queres dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer que, se fores hoje para a empresa, podes esquecer que namoramos. Aliás, se é que isto se pode chamar namoro, uma vez que nunca tens tempo para mim. Já mostraste que te preocupas mais com a empresa do que comigo. Agora é a prova final. Ou escolhes ficar comigo hoje ou ires para a empresa. Se fores embora, acaba tudo entre nós."

Seto voltou a hesitar. Depois, aproximou-se de Joey e beijou-o. Quando se separaram, Joey sorriu, mas o seu sorriso desapareceu, quando Seto se começou a afastar.

"Eu gosto de ti… mas a minha empresa está primeiro. Desculpa."

Seto pegou na sua pasta e abandonou a biblioteca, deixando Joey para trás. Primeiro abateu-se sobre Joey o choque da rejeição, sendo substituído rapidamente pela raiva. Saiu da mansão e jurou nunca mais voltar. Seto tinha decidido que ele não era tão importante como a empresa, pois bem, ficasse com ela. Para Joey, tinha terminado aquele amor.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

"Tu decidiste que a empresa era mais importante que eu." disse Joey. "Eu fiquei muito magoado. Odiei-te por isso. E assim, fui para a América durante estes seis meses, para passar algum tempo com a Serenity e a minha mãe, mas também para te tentar esquecer."

"E conseguiste? Esquecer-me?" perguntou Seto.

"Não, não consegui. Mas isso não quer dizer que o que fizeste tenha desaparecido. Aprendi a lidar com isso."

"Odeias-me agora?"

"Não, não odeio." respondeu Joey. "Tu escolheste o que achaste que era mais importante. Magoaste-me, mas foste sincero comigo, dizendo logo qual era a tua prioridade. Por isso, respeito a tua decisão, mas obviamente que isso não apaga nada do que se passou. Hei-de lembrar-me. Sempre."

O silêncio instalou-se entre os dois. Joey tinha recuperado toda a calma. Afinal, ele estava convicto que não tinha feito nada de mal. Tinha querido passar tempo com a pessoa que amava e essa mesma pessoa, Seto, tinha decidido que não era essa a sua prioridade. Por seu lado, Seto debatia-se com vários sentimentos. Culpa, arrogância, amor. Seto sabia que tinha errado, agora sabia-o, mas nunca foram bom a pedir desculpas. Aliás, podia contar pelos dedos das mãos as vezes que tivera de pedir desculpas a alguém.

"Não queria que as coisas fossem como são, acredita que sim." começou Seto. "Wheeler… Joey, sabes que não sou bom a pedir desculpas, mas perdoa-me, por favor."

"Perdoar-te? Até o posso fazer, mas isso não quer dizer que esqueça." disse Joey. "Ficas mais contente por eu te perdoar? A tua consciência vai pesar menos?"

"Joey, eu quero que voltes para mim." disse Seto. "Quero que voltemos a namorar. Eu prometo que agora vai ser diferente. Eu preciso que me perdoes. Preciso que voltes para mim."

Joey suspirou e Seto continuou com o seu discurso.

"Eu nunca quis estar dependente de ninguém. Não queria ter de pensar que a minha felicidade teria de depender de outra pessoa. Claro que o Mokuba faz parte da minha vida, eu dependo dele e sem ele nunca conseguiria ser feliz. Mas é meu irmão e sei que nunca me iria trair, pois eu também nunca o faria em relação a ele. Mas a minha educação não me ajudou a confiar nas pessoas. E mesmo o meu coração dizendo que podia confiar em ti e viver a relação a fundo, hesitei. Tive medo, assumo. Medo de ficar dependente de ti. Medo de já não conseguir imaginar a minha vida sem ti. Como é que eu iria viver assim? Não, eu pensei que eu, Seto Kaiba, não iria estar dependente de outra pessoa, como a maioria das pessoas. Eu era diferente. Comigo as coisas não se passariam assim."

Joey preparava-se para dizer alguma coisa, mas acabou por decidir não o dizer. Nunca tinha visto Seto ser tão sincero. Os seus olhos azuis brilhavam com sinceridade.

"E por não querer ficar dependente, não querer sofrer, não querer ser igual aos outros, nunca te dei o que merecias. Merecias alguém que te amasse, te quisesse ver sempre feliz e eu não fiz isso. E quando escolhi a empresa, pensei que voltaria ao mesmo de sempre. Seria só eu e o Mokuba. Não precisava de mais ninguém. Estava enganado. O que eu mais temia, acontecera. Eu já estava dependente de ti. Só me apercebi disso quando te foste embora. Já não conseguia imaginar a minha vida sem ti. Mas tinha-te mandado, literalmente, embora. Comecei a trabalhar ainda mais. Mas comecei a tirar o Domingo de folga para estar com o Mokuba. De repente, comecei a ter medo que ele também me deixasse se não lhe prestasse atenção."

"Pelo menos o fim do nosso namoro beneficiou o Mokuba, que merece um irmão que lhe dê atenção." disse Joey.

"Por tudo isto, Joey e porque te amo, peço-te que me perdoes e voltes para mim."

Joey abriu a boca de espanto. Nunca, nos meses em que tinham namorado, Seto lhe tinha dito que o amava. E agora ali estavam eles, frente a frente, seis meses depois de terem terminado o namorado e Seto declarava-se e mostrava emoções, que poucas vezes fizera na sua vida, mesmo no tempo em que ele e Joey tinham namorado.

"Kaiba…"

"Dá-me uma oportunidade." pediu Seto, levantando-se do sofá e ajoelhando-se em frente a Joey. "Eu não vou voltar a magoar-te. É uma promessa. E eu cumpro sempre as minhas promessas."

"Eu sei que sim…"

"Então… perdoas-me?"

Joey hesitou e ficou calado durante uns segundos, mas depois tomou uma decisão e abanou a cabeça.

"Eu perdoo-te o que fizeste no passado, Seto, mas se me queres de volta, tens e mostrar que mudaste realmente." disse Joey. "Surpreende-me, conquista-me e assim talvez eu ache que mereces uma segunda oportunidade."

Seto pareceu desapontado, mas logo de seguida a sua expressão mudou. Tinha sido feito um desafio. Iria voltar a conquistar Joey, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

"Joey Wheeler, prepara-te, porque eu vou conquistar-te novamente." disse Seto.

De seguida, Seto levantou-se, aproximou-se de Joey e beijou-o. A princípio, Joey queria afastar Seto e dizer-lhe que só quando o conquistasse novamente é que o poderia voltar a beijar, mas não resistiu e acabou por beijar Seto de volta. Apenas se separaram para respirar e Seto sorriu. Um sorriso de felicidade genuína que Joey tinha visto poucas vezes.

"Vou conquistar-te novamente, Joey. E quando voltares a namorar comigo, vou pedir-te para vires morar para aqui." disse Seto. "Para vires morar comigo e com o Mokuba."

"Eu… iria gostar disso, se me conseguires conquistar, está claro."

Seto voltou a tentar beijar Joey, mas desta vez Joey parou-o e pôs-lhe a mão sobre os lábios.

"Calminha, Seto Kaiba. Não fiques já entusiasmado, porque mesmo se voltarmos a namorar, ainda vais ter muito para me compensares. Até começarmos a namorar, não há mais beijos." disse Joey.

Seto voltou a sorrir.

"Eu não me importo de esperar pelo que quero. E vê que disseste que até começarmos a namorar, o que quer dizer que já estás a convencer-te a ti próprio que eu vou conseguir conquistar-te novamente." disse Seto. "Eu tenho o meu charme natural."

Joey abanou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Convencido." disse ele. "Mas fico à espera que dês o teu melhor. E olha que eu vou ser exigente."

Vendo que Joey não estava prevenido desta vez, Seto aproximou-se rapidamente e beijou-o outra vez. Joey protestou, mas deixou-se envolver pelo beijo mais uma vez. Por essa altura, Mokuba destrancou a porta da biblioteca e abriu-a, entrando. Ao ver Joey e Seto a beijarem-se, voltou para trás, saiu da biblioteca e fechou a porta, trancando-a novamente.

"_Consegui! Eles estão a beijar-se! Vão ficar juntos novamente!" pensou Mokuba, sorrindo de felicidade. "Eu sabia que eles ainda gostavam um do outro. E agora de certeza que se vão entender. E para já, é melhor deixá-los trancados na biblioteca. Pode ser que as coisas fiquem ainda melhores."_

Mokuba afastou-se pelo corredor, deixando Seto e Joey na biblioteca, pelo que Seto aproveitou, apesar dos protestos de Joey, para beijar novamente o amado.


End file.
